<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agent on his Birthday by GammaLice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401714">Agent on his Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice'>GammaLice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, SCP!Jschlatt, it’s Quackity’s bday :D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finished with his work with Phil, Quackity hurried to have a good time with SCP-51477. </p>
<p>Little does he know that it knows about his special day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agent on his Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AWOOGA LMAOO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey cutie.”</p>
<p>Quackity stiffened. “How did you know it was me?”</p>
<p>The SCP chuckled. “Your scent.”</p>
<p>“Wha?!” The agent sputtered out. </p>
<p>Schlatt chuckled. It slouched back further in its chair. “No, dumbass. Loverboy’s dad told me you’d be here. Now take off my blindfold.”</p>
<p>“What? No.” The shorter pouted and sat in front of Schlatt’s chair. “Because you called Wilbur loverboy.”</p>
<p>“I hear that you’re close.” SCP-51477 inched it’s face downward. “C’mere darling. Sit in my lap.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm... no.” The agent grinned cockily at the blindfolded man. “I don’t really feel like doing that.”</p>
<p>The man growled lowly. Quackity giggled and snaked a hand up to Schlatt’s knee. It was clear that Schlatt was growing frustrated. </p>
<p>“Quackity. Take off my blindfold.” It barred its fangs and snarled. “I’m being serious.”</p>
<p>The human hummed. He did go into overtime so he could see Schlatt, and it was a special day. </p>
<p>“Find, fine.” Quackity dropped his confident act.</p>
<p>The moment the blindfold was removed, Schlatt was practically eye fucking Quackity. His yellow irises glowing with hunger and lust. </p>
<p>“Did you get sexier?” He snickered. “Untie me, too.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” The black haired male mumbled. He quickly fumbled with the restrictions. </p>
<p>“You sure do like being ordered around, huh?” Schlatt gripped Quackity’s chin and pressed a quick kiss to him. “And... something’s telling me that I almost missed a pretty important day.”</p>
<p>The agent stood up and slipped into the goats lap. “That’s not your fault. Those fuckers won’t let me near you anymore.” Quackity ran his hands over Schlatt’s shoulders. “Not even for my birthday...”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. Shoulda broken in.” Schlatt mumbled before pressing his mouth to Quackity’s neck. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>“Ha-ahh...” Quackity pressed himself closer to Schlatt. “I missed you too...”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I have to make it up to you.” He sunk his teeth into Quackity’s neck. </p>
<p>“Ah! Wha...” The boy rocked his hips softly. “Mmh... I wanna try- wait wait-“</p>
<p>Schlatt hesitantly removed his lips from Quackity. “Yeah, babe?”</p>
<p>The boy on top of him shuddered at the pet name. “Kiss me, please.”</p>
<p>“Of course, pretty boy.” The goat shoved his lips against the agent again. </p>
<p>Quackity ground himself roughly into Schlatt like an animal in heat. Their tongues slid against each other in the heat of passion. He pulled away from Schlatt and gently kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“I wanna... I wanna uh...” The boy began to slip his shirt off. “I wanna ride you, Schlatt.”</p>
<p>The goat tensed. Quackity could feel the hard on poking at his ass. He smirked. “Damn. You really fuckin’ liked that one.” </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah I do.” The goat thrusted up slowly. “Hg- you’re so hot.”</p>
<p>“Am I? Heeeh...” He shuddered in pleasure from the friction. “More...”</p>
<p>“Of course, birthday boy.” The SCP massaged Quackity’s chest. “I missed touching you. So fucking sexy.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. You’re going too slow, guapito.” He teased the man beneath him. “Hurry it up, sheep.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a sheep.”</p>
<p>“Then be what you are and *ram* into me.” Quackity wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“...If I could I would push you off of me right now.”</p>
<p>“Oh you know you love me.” He laid up on Schlatt to take off his pants and boxers. “You love me soooooo much.”</p>
<p>The way Quackity dragged out his “o” in “so” made Schlatt want to force him to take it. He gripped the mans thighs. </p>
<p>“Hn? How am I gonna ride you in this position?” The agent squirmed in his hands. “You’re so difficult.”</p>
<p>“Then go faster.” He huffed. </p>
<p>Quackity rolled his eyes and grabbed the goats hand. “You have some work to do too.” His smirk was quickly wiped completely off his face as he felt two thick and sharp claws tear into his ass. “A-aaH! Fuck! That hurts...”</p>
<p>“Sorry, birthday boy, you shouldn’t mess with my temper.” Schlatt went back to kissing the humans neck to soothe him. </p>
<p>In little to no time, Quackity was hastily fucking himself back into Schlatt’s claws. His little whimpers and gasps echoed through the empty containment room like music to Schlatt’s fluffy ears. The short boy suddenly shoved the claws out of him. </p>
<p>“Get it out of your pants. Now.” </p>
<p>“You’re gonna take it with no lube? That’s gonna h-“ Quackity quickly stood up and grabbed his pants. In the front pocket was a small bottle of water based lubricant. “Shit. You came prepared? You knew we were gonna do this again, huh?” </p>
<p>“Why else would I visit you?”</p>
<p>He rubbed the lube into his hands and stroked Schlatt’s throbbing cock. Quackity hungrily held his hips over Schlatt as he sloppily covered it in the lubrication. </p>
<p>“Mm. I love you so much, Quackity.” Schlatt groaned out. </p>
<p>For some reason, those words made Quackity’s skin hot. Just hearing the reassurance that the SCP wasn’t just fucking him out of horniness made Quackity feel so happy. </p>
<p>“I... love you too, Schlatt.” After those words slipped from Quackity, he dropped his hips. </p>
<p>It was a haze of Quackity feeling his organs getting rearranged and Schlatt getting his horns pulled on. Sloppy kisses and skin hitting against each other fueled them to the brink. </p>
<p>“Ah! Ha-Sch-Schlaaa...” Quackity threw his head back and let his hand rest on his abdomen. “Mm... ah... so deep... I’m gonna c-ahh!”</p>
<p>“God you’re so fucking sexy. I wish I could keep you here on my cock all the time.” Schlatt ran his fingers through Quackity’s hair under his beanie. “When you’re not here I feel myself losing my mind. You’ve consumed my mind so much I can remember facts about you.”</p>
<p>“H-hah..?” Quackity was too far gone to understand what Schlatt was saying. </p>
<p>“Quackity. I’m going to fill you up. My beautiful little slut.” He began to meet Quackity’s bounces with his own thrusts. “Go ahead. Cum for me.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes sir!”</p>
<p>When the two came down from their highs, Schlatt kissed Quackity on his forehead. “Stay here tonight. Phil can explain for us.”</p>
<p>Quackity was too spent to disagree. He cuddled into Schlatt’s lap. “Mm. Yeah. I looove you...”</p>
<p>“Heh... Love you too, Quackity.”</p>
<p>—•—</p>
<p>“Agent Alex Quackity. You are one second away from termination.” The man in front of the boy was speaking down to him. “Why do you keep going against orders for your own satisfaction?”</p>
<p>“Listen, I know it just seems like I’m doing that-“ He hastily explained. “But if I can gain his trust... we can get more information on SCP-7300.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t trying to lie, but if he couldn’t see Schlatt again he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. The one highlight of his life in this shit show of a job completely stripped from him would just break his heart. </p>
<p>“Oh..?” The masked man got closer to him. “I see.”</p>
<p>Quackity just nodded. Anymore speaking and he’d definitely get caught. </p>
<p>“Well. Dismissed.”</p>
<p>The moment the word came out of the mans mouth, Quackity sprinted out of the room. He’d have to sneak Schlatt out somehow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was half way through the Niki and Ranboo chapter then I was like gave up :D<br/>Next story then ig JAISBDBDB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>